Unsaid Words
by az4ever
Summary: Sad ROYAI drabble, hope you like it


**UNSAID WORDS**

-Sigh-

A heavy sigh scaped the dark colored haired Colonel's mouth just after finishing his work.

His 1st lieutenant, noticing his gesture, looked towards him from her book with a slight bored expression printed on her face:

"Are you finished, sir?"

Roy Mustang just nodded, barely confirming it with his voice.

"Would you check it for grammar and spelling errors, please?"

He asked afterwards, as Riza Hawkeye had already stood and started her way to his desk where he partially leaned with a smile, the paperwork resting towards her in one hand.

"Today is Sunday. Are you planning anything special, Lieutenant?" He inquired while he started to get comfortable on his big chair and she sat back starting her task.

"No. I'll just take Black Hayate out and stay on my couch reading and enjoying the feeling of having tomorrow off to myself," she answered, with a quiet sigh and a small smile softening her face.

"Heh. Sounds like a great plan." Murmured the Colonel softly.

Suddenly, the doors to his office oppened, revealing a disturbed and nervous young woman on the doorway, making the only 2 officers that were on the room look at her questioningly:

"R-Roy..." Started the red haired woman.

He stood quickly with a surprised face and closed the door behind her.

"Emmily, what are you doing here? You know you are not allow-"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered shakily, placing a heavy silence in the room with it.

After a few seconds of none response from part of any of them, she broke down crying, desperately trying to remove her tears from her soaked face, the Colonel's face adopting a dark serious expression, his Lieutenant's hands starting to shake under the hold of the previous paperwork.

After what seemed like an eternity, finally, he held her shoulders and softly said:

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Neither his face nor his expression changed. "I'll take care of both of you."

Having said that, he led her out of the room.Empty roomfilled with the heavy and quick breaths and violent shaking of the blond, dark-red eyed, broken military woman.

Days, weeks and months had passed. The only difference inside Roy Mustang's crew being the continous surprise about what had happened to their superior, the heavy silences between him and his first in command, and his raising on the military.

Who could have sensed, that after their relationship became colder, military business even when they were alone, that they also became closer to each other. Even I, being the narrator of this story, don't know why she kept by his side, protecting him with more effort each time, nor why he kept talking to her about his continous problems with his wife when he found her on the street. Just a both sided cold, "Hello. I see you are well. That's good." Followed by a equally cold "I had a fight with my wife today too", never looking at her while she listened to whatever he had to say in that ambience of strange tension. "I don't like her. I don't love her. She's great, but she is not for me." She would nod, and he would feel better with just that. Another formal salute, and they would part ways again.

But the good side of this story is that he kept the promise he made to himself. His little son raised as a happy boy, unlike him, happy with his familly, dad, mom and the little sister they gave him. He raised to the top of the military with his "right hand" allways beside him, protecting him, understanding him in silence. Untill one day...

"Who's that, Dad?"

Facing away from his 8 year old son, tears softly trickling down his cheeks, he was able to answer quite clearly, more to the one laying in front of him than to his relative:

"Someone that took care of me all her life long, and who I could never thank the way I wanted to."

"Oh."

(Image)

deviantart.c o m/deviation/21295333

Hejust kept coming everyday to her grave, allways placing the same flowers, as a never said sentence:

Peaches and Red Tulip and Carnations.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! It's sad, I know, but I love the drama XDDD Peaches and Red Tulips mean "love proposition" and the Red Carnations "True and pure love". Stupid won't allow me to put a link to the image for this fanfic, so there was an "encoded" link XD the c o m must go as "com" and put the http and www and all stuff

Thanks to Saffiremoon again for fixing my fanfics and helping me finding titles! You know I love you! XD


End file.
